1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image formation apparatus provided with an image reading device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an image reading device, which reads an image recorded on a document, is mounted on a main body of an image formation apparatus. Such an image formation apparatus includes a facsimile machine, a copier, and a printer, for example.
In this type of image formation apparatus, as shown in for example, FIG. 21 of Japanese Patent Publication 3205734, an image formation apparatus 150 is provided with an image formation apparatus main body 151 and an ADF (auto document feeder) device 152 arranged on the main body. A transfer paper ejecting portion 153 is arranged on the main body 151, between the main body 151 and the ADF device 152. Furthermore, in this type of image formation apparatus 150, an image reading portion, an image formation portion, and an operation portion are integrated. It is thus difficult to replace parts or to change the assembly. As a possible solution, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2002-171372 discloses that these portions should be constituted as individual modules or units.